


The Daughter of Supercorp 1 "2038"

by slendercyd



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 19:07:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17167646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slendercyd/pseuds/slendercyd
Summary: When Kara and Clark went back to Earth 1, they never thought they have been missing for 20 years. And they never expect everything.





	The Daughter of Supercorp 1 "2038"

**Author's Note:**

> i was been trying to write despite of my busy work. Please forgive my concise writing. But there will be more chapters ahead.  
> Thank you

"Well, see you on the otherside Kara."  
Clark is excited about going back to Smallvile. After crossing Earths with Kara. This time they have to give time to theirselves.

Kara just appear outside of their apartment. Seeing things not thesame. More car parks on every place but not on them. Houses are colorful because of christmas but not on them.  
"Merry Christmas", a man greeted Kara while getting some gifts from his car.  
"Merry Christmas too, sir.", Kara replied.

At the Danvers unit, Alex just finish a boundle of beers while watching the christmas countdown on the tv i the middle of the dark and cold apartment. Alex was not your typical girl now. No more badass and self deciplined.  
"Fireworks will be sooner. Cant believe its christmas...."  
Alex turn off the tv and try to make her self sleep.  
A minute later, someone press the doorbell. She let it anyway and cover her ears with pillow.  
Kara is wondering why Alex dont open her even shes inside. What else she could do?  
Alex thought that the bell stop and people will leave her alone. But no, her windows breaks as Kara enters the room. It was very long time since she done it. Alex grab her gun on the side table and went to the scene.  
"Hands so i can see you.", Alex turn the lights on and.  
"Kara?"  
Alex cant believe what she saw. She put her gun away and cry. "Thanks god your back", She hugged her sister tightly to convince herself that it was real.  
"Wait, what is going on Alex? Its chrismas, why are you here? You must be at midvale with mom."  
Kara doesnt know what shes saying.  
And seeing her sister make her feel sad.   
Alex were skinny and wasted.  
"Kara, you are been missing for 20 years."  
"what?!But how?"

Alex opened the tv again so her sister will see whats going on.  
"2038?", Kara cant believe it.  
"Never thought that you will be gone in that very long. I swear to god. I regret myself letting you go alone with Clark.", Alex cried as she hugged her sister again. "we waited and waited then we give up. Im so sorry."

Kara dont know what to say, if its 2038 then this was the most complicated earth she had. Missed all the time in the world.

"Its okay Alex. I will never be gone again. I promise."


End file.
